Forbidden Fruit
by nerdalert123
Summary: Luna has know Hermione since she joined Hogwarts. Luna has developed feelings for Hermione that she is preparing to tell her. Does Hermione feel the same way?
1. Forbidden Fruits

Her face glowed softly under the thick shroud of hair, curls toppled down over her cheeks. Luna watched thoughtfully, drinking in every movement: the way she reached her hand to push back a thick curl, the way she cradled her chin in boredom. Luna sat, fork in hand but no longer wanting food. She only wished for the one thing she never could obtain. Hermione, oh how the name graced her very lips touching them for even just an instance momentarily satisfied her longing.

Hermione took a long glug of her milk leaving a white moustache on her upper lip. Luna stared not even noticing the slight imperfection; completely focused on her beauty. Hermione glanced over from her seat at the Gryffindor table; catching sight of Luna and noticing her stare. Hermione blushed and quickly reached up wiping away the milk residue. Luna quickly averted her gaze, not wanting to be noticed staring at the sweet girl. Luna covered her face with a hand, turning her head to two first- years that were stuffing their faces with eggs and glistening slices of bacon. She sighed and peeked through her hand to take a quick glance at Hermione. And there she was, as beautiful as ever chatting with her constant companions Harry and Ron. Luna grumbled to herself as she slid out of her seat, pushing away her unfinished sausages.

Luna pushed away a loose strand of hair as she walked quite briskly to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She hopped quickly up the stairs while chewing on a fingernail; contemplating how she would tell Hermione what she felt. Luna had decided over a week ago that she couldn't go on like this. Secretly lusting over one of her closet friends at Hogwarts. It would have to come out sometime and she didn't know how much longer she could stand; holding on to this secret. Luna reached the common room just in time to realize that she had left her purse down in the Great Hall.

"Not again!" Luna groused to herself receiving several side-ways glances from two Ravenclaw girls who had just exited the common room. Luna pushed back a lock of hair that had tumbled in front of her eyes and strode away from the girls who were now whispering amongst themselves.

Luna marched down the long hall that lead to The Great Hall; keeping her eyes glued to the slabs of stone the composed the sleek floor. Luna turned sharply onto another hall; glancing up only long enough to see the form before she collided into it. A thick tuft of hair and slim legs slammed into her, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she reached to her bum, rubbing it tenderly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry" Luna sighed reaching down to gather the contents of her bag. Hermione looked up a dazed look plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine Luna. Don't worry about me." She reached a hand up towards to Luna. "Could you help me up?"

Luna smiled down at Hermione "Sure" and took hold of her hand dragging her up to a standing position. Hermione dusted off her skirt and stooped down to scoop up her bag.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't looking I guess" Luna admitted sheepishly, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry yourself Luna." Hermione slung the satchel over her shoulder and touched Luna's blushing cheek gingerly. Luna's heart skipped several beats and her blush reddened even deeper. Hermione let her smooth palm fall down to her side, frowning slightly.

"Hermione I've been meaning to tell you something…" Luna started, her mouth feeling parched. She swallowed and said "It's about how I feel." Luna kept her gaze anchored at Hermione's feet.

"Mhm, well go ahead Luna." Hermione urged, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Well, the truth is Hermione." Luna paused, an unsure look spreading over her face "Well, I think that I care for you." Luna shyly met Hermione's gaze, checking to make sure she wasn't horrified by the very thought.

"I'm not sure that I understand Luna. I mean I care for you too." Hermione stuttered, looking quite confused. Luna looked into her eyes, searching for a way to explain herself.

"No Hermione. I think that I might love you…" Luna's eyes teared up uncontrollably. Luna looked at Hermione waiting for her to run away, or shout out in disgust. Hermione reached out a delicate hand and wiped away a lone tear that was streaking down Luna's cheek. She smiled encouragingly

"I know exactly how you feel Luna." Hermione cupped Luna ashen cheek in her hand, tipping it up so that she would meet her gaze. "I know exactly." Hermione took Luna's hand in her own and tugged her down the hall. When Luna struggled against Hermione's hold she looked back tightening her grip "Come on… Don't you trust me?" She smiled devilishly as she pulled her newfound love down the hall.

Luna's heart thumped against her ribs, her breath quickening. Hermione traced Luna's jaw with her poised index finger. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss Luna softly. Luna shut her eyes, feeling Hermione's velvety lips intertwine with her own. Luna gasped for air as Hermione grasped her cheeks pulling her deeper into the kiss. Luna mimicked Hermione's movements, weaving her tongue in and out of her mouth. Hermione kissed her hungrily, taking sharp breaths in between embraces. Luna laced her hands behind Hermione's neck, tipping her head to the side, allowing Hermione to decorate her skin with kisses. She sighed in ecstasy as Hermione linked her arms around her and licked delicately at Luna's skin. Luna tilted her head back letting Hermione make her way over her flesh.

There was a loud bang at the entrance to the bathroom. Hermione gasped, startled and peered over her shoulder to see who had entered.

"I think that maybe we should continue this later" breathed Hermione touching lips to the crown of Luna's head.

"What?!" Luna whispered quickly, but Hermione simply squeezed her hand and released her hold; strolling away silently. Luna followed the angel until she vanished from eyesight. Luna sighed and bent to pick up her bags and headed to the door. She smiled to herself; she had never felt this amount of pleasure.

"Why hello Miss Lovegood. So nice of you to join us." Drawled Professor Snape, lifting a blood red leaf to the lip of a bubbling cauldron. "Would you like to explain to me where you have been?" he released the quivering leaf, letting it float down into the black liquid.

"I'm sorry Professor; I was examining the lines in my hand. I think that I might have some sort of disease." Luna said plainly. Professor Snape stared at the slight girl, pondering what she had said.

"I do believe Miss Lovegood, that everyone has those." He reached up to his forehead and motioned for her to come closer and join the class that was gathered around his cauldron. There were a few titters as Luna came foreword. Luna looked at her peers blankly, and then found the one face that she was longing to see again. Hermione stood close to Snape peering over his shoulder at his actions. She stopped and scrawled furiously into a small notebook that she held balanced on her forearm. Hermione glanced up at Luna and smiled quickly before immersing herself back into the lecture. Luna observed Hermione, bathing in her beauty, giggling to herself when she raised her eyebrows in an animated way, sighing with lust at every rise and fall of her chest.

"Alright, you are dismissed class" Snape said in a monotone snarl. Luna gathered her books, slinging them into her bag and then skipped up to Hermione who was also gathering her things.

"I'm here to redeem my rain-check" Luna smiled at Hermione and began helping her gather her quills.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked calmly "Well then I do suppose that I will have to give it to you."

Luna rushed to gather the splayed quills and ink jars, her heart already beating like the wings of a small bird. Hermione finished and placed the bag on her delicate shoulder, motioning for Luna to follow her.

The two girls collapsed in giggles onto the floor in front of Professor McGonagall's office. It was late, after hours; all of the other students and teachers had returned to their dormitories. Hermione reached out and tucked a loose hair behind Luna's ear, then bent down kissing her chest with passion. Breathing in her scent, not ever wanting to forget.

"Hermione" Luna breathed heavily "Not here, someone might see." Luna grasped Hermione's hand as she looked up. Luna looked around searching for a place that they wouldn't be disturbed. Then Hermione took Luna by the hand leading her into the office and shutting the door softly behind them.

Luna looked around the small office, noticing McGonagall's notes, her unfinished tea that was resting on the desk, and a breathtaking rug that looked softer than snow. Hermione came up behind Luna, wrapping her arms around the girl's tiny waist. Luna turned around in Hermione's grasp, locking her hands behind her neck. Hermione kissed Luna, combing her hands through Luna's golden locks. Luna kissed Hermione with force, pulling her closer. They stepped back, resting against the wall of the office; Hermione ran her hands down Luna's back, sending shivers through her body. Hermione slid her hands under Luna's thick woolen sweater. Luna stretched her hands up to the sky as Hermione guided the sweater off, leaving her small and exposed. Hermione ran her hands along Luna's expanse as she kissed her passionately. Luna placed her hands on Hermione's hips, pressing her down to the floor. And there she laid the one girl who Luna would never forget, an angel against McGonagall's intricate rug. Luna kneeled down, looming over Hermione as she kissed the girl's neck softly. Luna slowly unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, gathering it in a bundle and tossing on the ground. She bent again kissing Hermione's collar bone and making her way down to Hermione's stomach. Her skin glowed dimly in the moonlight; the glow guided Luna, planting kisses on her chest, down to her navel. Hermione reached down and shimmied off her skirt. Luna stared eyes large "Hermione" she paused embarrassed "I don't know how…" Hermione smiled and pushed Luna to the floor

"Well then I'll just have to teach you." Hermione licked at Luna tenderly, painting her love over Luna's body. She stopped at Luna's stomach and grinned devilishly as she slid Luna's skirt out from under her. Luna giggled nervously, but forgot her nerves as Hermione bent over, working her way down. She slid off Luna's plain underpants, leaving her bare flesh. Luna blushed violently as Hermione positioned Luna's legs and touched her pink flesh. Hermione stooped over Luna pressing her fingertips against Luna's clitoris, rubbing gently, watching in pleasure as Luna gripped onto the rug, biting her lip. Luna let out a small moan as Hermione slid one finger into her, rubbing her with the other hand. Luna's breathing quickened, and she gasped sharply at Hermione's touch. Hermione continued to descend upon her love, running the tip of her tongue against Luna's firm clitoris. Stopping briefly to watch Luna's reaction. When she saw Luna's eyes shut and her chest heaving with pleasure, she continued; sliding just the tip of her stiffened tongue into her. Luna arched her back and let out a satisfied moan. Hermione stroked Luna's opening with her tongue then replaced her fingers inside. Moving slowly at first and then quickening, making her moves unpredictable to the panting girl. Massaging her until Luna arched her back once more and lifted her head from the ground, moaning loudly then collapsing onto the ground; slowing her quick intakes of air. Hermione crawled over Luna's heaving mass, smiling happily, and then leaned in for a kiss. Luna smiled weakly, sweat beads decorating her forehead, then she reached up to stroke Hermione's arm

"I love you" Luna whispered delighted. Hermione simply nodded and lay next to Luna, cradling her with her body.

"I love you Luna…" Hermione combed her fingers through Luna's velvety hair, as she nodded off to sleep a soft smile remaining on her lips.


	2. Too good to be true?

Luna rose from her light sleep, noticing Hermione's arm draped over her side. So it hadn't been a dream, Luna had spent the night with Hermione after all. Luna tenderly lifted Hermione's arm off of her side, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl; and wriggled into a sitting position. Luna's head felt light and airy, she looked around the room in a sleepy fog and then had a sudden surge of panic. They were still in McGonagall's office, lying on the rug together, and almost naked for that matter. Luna scrambled over to her crumpled skirt and sweater; yanking them on hastily. She crawled over to Hermione's sleeping mass and shook her shoulder,

"Hermione?" she shook harder "Hermione! We have to get out of here." Hermione groaned groggily, making a smacking noise with her mouth.

"I don't wanna get up" She curled back into herself, searching for the blanket with her hand. Luna pulled on her socks, looking for Hermione's clothes. She retrieved them from the corner and knelt next to the sweet girl again,

"Hermione, get up!" She shook her shoulder again impatiently. The sun was climbing in the lavender early morning sky. Hermione opened her tired eyes and sat up furrowing her eyebrows angrily. Luna smiled softly as she motioned for Hermione to put her arms through the holes of her shirt. Hermione licked her dry lips drowsily and took her pants from Luna's grasp; sliding them on. Luna stood and made her way over to the door, hearing Hermione's footsteps following behind. Luna opened the door slowly, poking her head out to make sure the halls were empty before she exited, slipping her hand into Hermione's open palm.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late for breakfast." Luna smiled widely as Hermione nodded, rubbing her tired eyes.

Luna stared sleepily at her half eaten bowl of oatmeal; she couldn't keep Hermione off of her mind. She kept thinking about last night, how it had been so perfect. Luna scanned the sea of people, gathered in the Great Hall; looking for Hermione. When she found her butterflies swarmed excitedly in her stomach, making their way up into her chest. Luna watched Hermione as she chattered away with Harry and Ron; beaming at her two friends. Luna went back to her oatmeal, taking a large spoonful and returning to watch her. Hermione looked up at Ron, chattering lazily, and then she leaned her golden brown hair against his shoulder. Luna swallowed quickly, hardly being able to keep her food down. She looked on as Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders securely; rubbing her back as he whispered into her ear; Hermione gazing up at him with a goofy grin pulling on her cheeks. Luna was utterly confused, had Hermione not uttered the words I love you before she had gone to sleep; fitting around Luna's form. Had she not smiled in pleasure at her pleasure? Luna watched still, as Ron craned his neck down to Hermione's level and kissed her quickly. Hermione looked at him smiling with the same foolish grin plastered on her face. Luna felt her throat tighten, beginning to burn; she got up and ran into the girls bathroom unable to watch anything more.

Luna splashed icy water over her puffy eyes and cheeks and leaned against the cold porcelain sink, forcing herself to stop crying. Luna leaned over the sink, her nose clogged and her eyes stinging. Then she heard footsteps approaching the doorway, Luna hurried into a bathroom stall and locked it; leaning against the cool wood door. Luna bit her lip as she heard Hermione's voice, soft and familiar like a mother's embrace.

"Luna?" Hermione stepped closer, "Are you in here? I saw you rush out of the Great Hall." Hermione paused waiting for a response. "Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione called to her, walking to the stall Luna was hiding in. Her eye stung at the edges and she choked out a soft sob; feeling Hermione nudge against the door.

"Luna, can we please talk about this?" Hermione persuaded soothingly. Luna wiped her eyes quickly and un-bolted the door. Hermione pulled Luna into an embrace, linking their bodies with her arms. Luna laid her head on Hermione's chest as Hermione stroked her hair, whispering her lies into her ear. Luna pushed herself away, crying profusely at this point.

"Why did you do that?" Luna uttered between sobs; blonde stands of hair sticking to her wet face.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Hermione squealed, reaching out to Luna to pull her into another embrace; Luna wriggled out of her arms and stared her in the eyes.

"Why did you kiss Ron?" Luna sobbed her face contorting into one that was racked with sadness. Hermione let her hands fall limp to her sides; her jaw gaping slightly. Then her expression of shock slid into a smile.

"Did you lie?! When you said you loved me?" Luna continued, wiping her leaking nose on her sleeve. Hermione stepped forward once more; smiling at Luna's tears.

"Of course not love," She stroked Luna's cheek with her thumb "I do love you, I was simply acting as I usually would. You know so as not to give it away…" Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of Luna's eye. "That we're together that is…" Hermione trailed off, still smiling at Luna; who stood leaning into Hermione's palm, satisfying her lust for the girl's touch. Luna believed her, what else could she do? She had to believe that this beautiful girl wasn't lying; Luna couldn't bear to lose her.

"Just please…" Luna sniffed loudly "Don't do it again Hermione. I do love you and it kills me…" Hermione enfolded Luna; pressing her head against her own chest as she cried softly.

"I promise" Hermione breathed softly into Luna's hair as she held her tight.

After Luna had finished crying, Hermione lifted her head and kissed her slowly; working her lips around Luna's and taking away and remaining pain. Hermione slipped her hands under Luna's blouse as she continued to kiss her. Sliding up slowly Hermione's hand found their destination at Luna's small breasts. Luna gasped sharply, not knowing how to react she stood there frozen. Hermione took her free hand and guided Luna's lip back to her own, kissing her deeply, making Luna ache for more. Hermione pulled away touching her nose to Luna's and looking into Luna's curious eyes.

"I've got to get to Charms Class Luna, but why don't you meet me outside of the Gryffindor commons tomorrow evening… We could you talk and stuff…" Hermione gave Luna a final kiss and then walked off yet again. Luna touched her fingers to her lips and breathed in the scent; etching it into her memory… to satisfy her craving for more.

Luna gazed dreamily at Professor Flitwick as he summoned a text book from across the room. The book whizzed past Luna's ear but she didn't flinch, just smiled up at the professor with blank eyes.

"Alright then class, get to work." Professor Filtwick called out cheerfully to his students; perched atop his small mound of books. Hermione walked over to Luna, joining Luna at her small table. Luna gave a small smile, looking Hermione up and down; drinking in the image. Hermione extracted her wand, holding it with her delicately thin fingers.

"Accio feather!" Hermione commanded and the small feather whizzed into her open palm. Luna gaped at her open mouthed.

"Quite nice Miss Granger" called Professor Flitwick from across the room. Hermione smiled and leaned against the table, already finished accomplishing her task.

"So Luna…" Hermione walked her fingers across the table, biting her lower lip seductively.

"You coming tonight?" Hermione looked up at her, eyes wide and expectant.

"Of course" Luna smiled, anticipating her meeting with the lovely girl later that night. Hermione's eyes fluttered as she smiled wider

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed jubilantly closing Luna's hand into her own and squeezing it tightly before she went back to charming the feather.

Luna's shoes made small tapping noises as she padded down the hallway towards potions. Her large bobbling earrings danced happily from her earlobes. Luna hummed to herself, potion class was the last of her day, and then she would be free to go to Hermione. She smiled thinking of Hermione's gentle touch. Luna's quick pace transformed into a skip as she hurried along the halls; as Luna turned the corner her skips faltered. There he was, Ron loomed over Hermione looking down affectionately. Hermione hugged him quickly, patting him on the back and smiling warmly back up at him; and then she headed towards the dungeons for potions class. Luna hurried along, catching up to Hermione shortly. Luna looked at her blankly, speaking what she could not say. Hermione frowned slightly but reached down and held her hand. Luna looked down at their linking palms, feeling Hermione's steady pulse beneath her thumb. Hermione grinned to herself as they strode along hand in hand. Luna felt like Hermione was the only thing holding her down. Without Hermione's hand Luna would have floated to the ceiling she was so happy, beaming all the while. This is real, she thought to herself, gripping Hermione's hand tighter. They entered potions class and sat down, side by side readying themselves for Professor Snape's daily lecture.


	3. As It Is

**Chapter Three**

Luna rocked back on her heals, clasping her hands together anxiously. Luna was wearing her favorite dress; the one that floated away from her slender figure. Luna fingered the silky yellow material as she waited for Hermione to meet her outside of the Gryffindor Commons. Hermione turned the corner her heart thumping silently in beneath her breasts. Luna watched as Hermione strode around the corner of the stone wall. Her hair fluttering about her shoulders, her cheeks flushed slightly red, and she simply sparkled through the surrounding gloom.

"Y-You look amazing" Luna stuttered as Hermione approached her. Hermione grabbed hold of Luna's hand, swinging it playfully.

"C'mon then" Hermione pulled Luna after her through the open portrait door; looking back affectionately. Hermione led Luna up a large staircase to a room filled with four-post beds (what Luna suspected was the dormitory). Hermione plopped onto a fluffy bed in the middle of the open room.

"Fancy a cup of tea?" Hermione asked casually, as if she did this all the time. Luna stared blankly at Hermione, her eyes wide and glimmering. "C'mon then… It's chamomile." Hermione waved the box in front of Luna's face, smiling as she offered again.

"Alright then," Luna chimed, a blush rising on her cheeks. Hermione reached into a small dresser and extracted two small tea cups. She unwrapped one chamomile tea bag and pointed her wand into the cup.

"Agumenti!" And the cup filled with water, the tea bag coloring the water a dull brown. Hermione pointed her wand at the cup once more "Flagrate!" And small sparks of fire submerged themselves into the tea, reappearing as bubbles. Hermione passed the now pleasantly warm cup of tea to Luna, stowing her wand inside the petite dresser. Luna took a sip of the bubbling liquid, which tasted quite bitter, though she swallowed at Hermione.

"Quite," Luna paused and removed a small cluster of ash from her tongue "Quite earthy." Luna smiled at Hermione who was reaching for Luna's tea; a disappointed frown settling on her lips.

"Well that didn't work" Hermione placed Luna's full cup onto the side dresser. Luna studied Hermione unhappy face, running her anxious tongue against her bottom teeth. Hermione frowned down at the floor, eyes welling up with tears. Luna pulled Hermione into a hug, then guiding her head into her lap. Hermione rested her head on Luna's dress, crying softly into her skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna" Hermione choked out "I just wanted to make everything perfect" Hermione's face contorted into a strained sob. Luna stroked Hermione's forehead, smiling knowingly.

"Don't be silly. You're all I need to have things be perfect. Now why all these tears?" Luna crooned, bending her head down to the weeping girl and planting a tender kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled, snot dribbling onto her wet skin. Luna giggled and wiped Hermione's sad face; shaking her head slowly.

"You are absolutely perfect love, don't ever worry that I won't like something that you say or do. Its enough that I'm with you at all." Luna stoked Hermione damp cheek; she pushed Hermione's thick chestnut hair from her sticky cheek. Hermione sniffled softly and looked up at Luna,

"Thanks Luna, I don't deserve you." Hermione snuggled against Luna's bare legs, Luna's skin prickled in every spot where Hermione's skin brushed hers.

"Yes… You do." Luna sighed heavily; kissing Hermione's wet lips gingerly. Hermione smiled and pushed herself up, flitting away quickly to the bathroom. Luna smiled at her now empty hands; marveling at the fact she had touched such a perfect girl.

Hermione exited the small bathroom shortly after, looking slightly paler; her face now dry of tears, but her skin had taken on a slightly grayish tinge. Luna sauntered over to her, grasping her hand and this time _she_ pulled Hermione to her destination.

Hermione's short breaths trailed behind Luna as they jogged down the dark halls of the castle. Luna stopped at a blank stretch of wall, looking behind at Hermione whose face was now quite red from their short run. Luna closed her eyes, Hermione's hand still in hers. Hermione looked about the hall anxiously, her breath slowing. Luna opened her eyes just as a large door appeared in the wall, Luna pulled Hermione through the entryway; both of the girls smiling knowingly. Hermione shut the heavy metal door of the room of requirement after they had both passed.

Hermione looked around the room that Luna had imagined shortly before. The room was quite empty; the only two pieces of furniture that occupied it were a humungous blue, frilly bed complete with lace ridden pillows stacked high; and a small wooden dresser in the corner of the room. The floor was covered in a plush like carpeting; Hermione gazed around her mouth agape. It looked as if the room had come straight out of a fairytale, anything but Luna's quirky style.

"Do you like it?" Luna questioned surveying the room for herself.

"It…" Hermione paused thoughtfully, "It doesn't look like anything you would imagine…" Hermione watched as Luna's smiled faded; replaced with her usual blank expression.

"Well I thought this is what you would like. I'm not sure what you like as far as interior decorating styles, but this is how I imagined you would like it." Luna strode over to the bed and jumped onto its lace covered surface, bouncing up and down with a wide grin fixing on her lips. Hermione smiled and joined her, grabbing a overstuffed pillow from the large pile. Luna's grin twitched as she pushed Hermione down against the silky comforter.

"It's my turn to show you what I can do this time." Luna's grin widened further as she slid her own shirt off, Hermione giggled at Luna's bra; with its pattern of plungers dancing across the material. Luna looked down at it, pushing bits of hair off her shoulders.

"Fascinating things aren't they, Muggles and their useless weapons." Luna leaned over Hermione, kissing her wet lips as Hermione continued to laugh. Luna ignored this, sliding Hermione's shirt off, and kissing her neck, mimicking every one of Hermione's movements that she could remember. Hermione linked her arms around Luna's neck tilting her head back and sighing loudly. Luna kissed down Hermione's chest, covering every inch of skin in tokens of her love. Luna ran her delicate hand down her stomach, savoring every sensation. Luna slid her hands under Hermione's warm body and unlatched her silky black bra. Luna slipped the bra off her smooth arms kneeling over Hermione, kissing her pale breasts; exploring her lover's familiar body. Hermione spread her arms over her head, letting a smile twitch over her lips. Luna continued to work her way over Hermione's slight frame, stopping to kiss the favorite parts of the pale girl; paying special attention to the points at which she knew would make her tingle. Luna made it her duty to cover every inch of Hermione in her love, to smother her in lust, to make her _feel_ her intense wanting. Hermione's smile widened and then faded just a quickly as it had spread over her blushed cheeks. Luna copied what Hermione had shown her on the last occasion that they had spent together.

Luna parted Hermione's wiry legs, smoothing the silky blue bed sheet under her nervously; then massaging her delicately. Luna surveyed Hermione's face, making sure that the only emotion shown on it was pleasure. She pressed harder, leaning in close, and then licked Hermione's pink flesh. Luna rested her anxious hands on Hermione's trembling knees, she attempted to hold them steady as she inserted her finger into Hermione; sliding it into the wet cavern. Hermione gripped the bed sheets as she moaned softly in ecstasy. Luna went in a bit farther, testing Hermione's boundaries; Luna watched in awe as Hermione's mouth opened closed in silent pleasure.

Luna smiled at this, pleasing Hermione was her only desire, watching Hermione quiver softly Luna put her other hand to work. She massaged Hermione into a frenzy, continuously sliding her finger in and out, and then adding another finger into the mix. Hermione screamed slightly, her eyes shut and her body bucking at the pelvis. She suddenly pulled her legs up and over Luna's eager head. She lay on her back, legs spread and waiting. Luna sat there slightly unsure of what Hermione was silently asking for. Hermione's eyes opened as she noticed Luna's confusion. Hermione raised herself onto her knees and pushed Luna onto the silky surface, arranging Luna's body so that she was laying her back with her legs propped open. Hermione lay back down on the bed on her side; she grasped one of the four posts attached to the bed; holding it as she thrust herself against Luna. Luna lay back, feeling tingles arising inside her.

Hermione pushed herself faster, slamming into Luna's clitoris again and again. Luna squealed in delight as she felt Hermione's body rammed against her. Hermione's hips moved back and forth against Luna, her breath quickening in pace as she pushed against Luna. Hermione continued until she reached her peak, letting a high scream escape her burning lungs. Hermione shuddered happily at the final slam of Luna's body pressing onto her own. Luna's heart beat slowed as the time between the two grew. Hermione slid off of the blue covers, running her fingers through her bush of hair.

"Where are you going to so quickly?" Luna asked, rolling onto her side. Hermione gathered he clothes, sliding her bra on and then her bleached white button up shirt.

"I've got to get to the commons." Hermione stepped into her gray pleated skirt, beginning to head for the door. Luna sat up quickly grasping Hermione's hand in hers,

"But, what's the hurry? Can't we just spend some time together?" Luna squeezed Hermione's sweaty hand, running her fingers down her arm soothingly. Hermione wrenched her hand from Luna's grasp and yanked on her black shoes, sighing heavily. "No Luna, I have to go..." Hermione's lips curled into a frown, her face blushing slightly.

"Well alright then" Luna said taken aback at Hermione's frankness. Hermione strode back over to Luna who was still sitting on the now messy blue bed, naked and alone. Hermione kissed Luna's head and stroked her damp cheek a smile quivering at the edges of her mouth. "Well I'll see you later then?" Hermione whispered to Luna as she sat quite still. Luna nodded slowly and watched her love dart over to the door, their date not truly finished. Luna gazed around the empty room; at the crumpled and dirtied sheets, at the scoop in the lacey pillow where Hermione's head had laid, Luna gazed down at herself. Her bare body glowing in the moonlight, Luna searched blindly in the darkness for her clothes. She felt suddenly ashamed of her hot, sweating skin; her hair which splayed over her shoulder and stuck to her sweat covered flesh. Luna reached out into the darkness once more and her fingers touched her glossy yellow dress. Luna dressed herself in the blackness, feeling an angry flush rise in her cheeks. What exactly did Hermione need to get so fast? Why did she have to leave Luna right after their lovemaking? Luna pulled her blonde waves of hair from the neck of her dress. She stalked from the room of requirement, her golden locks billowing out behind her.


	4. Crashing Down

Hermione shut the door quietly behind her, looking up and down the empty halls, checking behind her as she strode down the hallway. Hermione held his hand; it was her lifeline in the darkness. He squeezed it back knowingly, pulling her into a empty corner. He searched her body with his excited hands shaking beneath her shirt. Hermione leaned against the wall, nervously searching for wandering students. He slid his hands under her bra, running his hands over her smooth breasts. Hermione looked at the ground, ashamed of what she was doing with him. He grasped her closer; wanting to go inside, wanting to feel her hot pulsing flesh against him. Hermione tilted her head away from his hot breath, remaining motionless as he cupped her breast is his large hand.

"Let's find somewhere..." She paused wincing softly as he grasped her harder,

"Yes?" He cooed, a sneer playing on his lips as he slid a hand down the front of Hermione's pants; she shut her eyes trying to find the words.

"Somewhere private" Hermione finished, letting a quiet moan escape her mouth. Ron removed his hand and linked arms with Hermione instead.

"Well then, where did you have in mind?" Ron asked staring down into Hermione's half lidded eyes.

"The room of requirement..." The words spluttered from her lips before she could think. Hermione's cheeks burned red in the dim lighting. Ron stroked her blushed cheek, nodding excitedly.

"Well let's go then" Ron strode off in the direction of the room of requirement, Hermione in tow. What if Luna hasn't left yet? Hermione thought to herself as Ron tugged her down to hallway. How can I explain myself to Luna if she's there? Hermione bit her lip anxiously; Ron smiled down at her and squeezed her hand in encouragement. Hermione returned his awkward grin, doubting herself with every step she took.

Luna paced down the hall, her pale face tugged into a fierce frown; she had checked McGonagall's office, where they had first made love to each other. She had checked outside of the Gryffindor Commons, where she had waited for Hermione just earlier that night. Luna was returning to the last place she had seen her sweet angel, the room of requirement; hoping that Hermione might regret her harsh words and return back her. Her shoes made soft pounding noises against the stone floor; Luna wrung her hands nervously, hoping that she would find the answer. Luna looked up just in time to see a blur of chestnut hair hurry by. Luna stopped in mid-step, pressing herself against the wall, listening to the distant whispers that were echoing down the vacant hallway.

"C'mon then, the door's appeared." Whispered a familiar deep voice.

"Oh, a-alright." Stuttered Hermione, Luna's stomach plummeted, anger boiling inside her. That was Hermione and she was with him, after she had promised... She had promised.... Luna followed the hushed voices down the hall until they vanished, just in front of the room of requirement. Luna's mouth opened, wanting to scream, to yell but her head was empty... All she could think of was Hermione's soft voice, telling Luna that she loved her. Luna felt light headed, her throat constricting as tears welled up in her eyes. She sat on the cold floor, curling into herself and wishing this all away. Luna let a loud sob escape her aching throat; she withdrew her wand, racking her brains for a vanishing charm.

Ron licked Hermione's hard nipple, stopping to smile at her devilishly. She looked up into his eager face, and shut her eyes, letting him have his way. Ron pulled off his own shirt, tossing it onto the stone floor and leaning over her he shimmied off his own pants and boxer shorts. Leaving his naked and grinning, "You like this?" Ron asked Hermione boldly. She opened her eyes surprised to hear his voice; Ron didn't wait for an answer. He kissed her neck passionately, pressing Hermione's hands down into the plushy bed covers. He rested his hands on her small breasts and positioned himself inside her. He thrust his hard penis into Hermione, making her scream. "That's right" Ron uttered in a low moan, moving himself faster, walking his hands to Hermione's shoulders and holding on for support. He pushed himself into her tight vagina, pressing himself in deeply until Hermione screamed. She arched her back at the pressure building inside her, trying to hold in her constant moans and sighs. Ron slowed himself, wanting to make this last as long as he could, pounding against her warm flesh, stooping down to kiss her plump, red lips.

Luna checked the empty hall = once more, she had not been able to successfully charm herself into invisibility so she would have to go as she was. Luna walked quietly over to the entrance of the room, keeping one thought in her mind. I need a place where I can find Hermione she repeated in her head over and over. The brick wall dissolved away revealing two figures in a four post bed, much like the one Luna had rested in earlier (minus quite a lot of lace). Luna tip-toed through the entrance, unnoticed by Ron or Hermione, not letting the two figures out of her eyesight, she paced slowly over to a dark corner where she planned to observe. She watched intently as Ron thrust himself into the sweet girl, it was almost too much for Luna to bear. She shut her eyes as she listened to Hermione's screams and Ron's grunts of satisfaction. Luna wiped her wet eyes and walked boldly over to the bed, her stomach lurched as she saw Hermione's red face, contorted in pleasure. A look Hermione had not had during either of their two "dates". Luna eyes burned as she took in the scene silently, not wanting to take it any more, Luna strode into the light that was spilling in from a large window over the bed. Hermione's eye slit open as felt herself climax, her mouth opened as she let a shrill scream escape "Ron!" Hermione shuddered as Ron released his load; he moaned deeply and flopped down next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione's face showed not nearly half of the shock that she felt. Her head spinning dizzily and her heart pounding against her ribs. She gawked blankly up at Luna's milky-white face.

"You promised" Luna whispered, tears flooding her eyes. Hermione opened her mouth ready to fill the rooms with excuses, lies, anything to make the tears dry off of Luna's skin. Ron was ruffling the bed sheets, pulling them over himself a confused look spread across his face.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked looking Hermione dead in the eyes, "What is Luna doing here?" Ron's voice rose as he continued his questioning. "Luna why are you here?"

"I think that Hermione has a lot to explain to the both of us..." Luna said blankly, tears running down her chin, leaving shimmering trails over her face. Hermione covered her eyes with a limp arm, not knowing where to begin.

"What is this?" Ron yelled angrily, jumping off of the bed and pulling his shirt over his ruffled hair. Hermione sat up, pressing the blanket against her chest, covering what they all had seen before. Luna turned on her heel, not planning to listen to any more of Hermione's deceit. She strode out of the room, Ron's angry yells following her down the hall. Hermione slid off of the bed, reaching for Ron's arm as he hurriedly dressed himself, pulling on his boxers, he shook her off.

"I don't want to talk about this Hermione." She covered herself with the crumpled bed sheet, tears pouring from her puffy eyes.

"Please Ron, let me explain" Hermione shouted through her sobs. Ron spun around, tugging on his jeans and straightening his hair,

"Why Hermione?! So you can lie to me some more?!" Ron zipped his jeans and turned towards her once more. "Don't you ever talk to me again" he brandished a finger at her "I don't ever want to see you!" Ron screamed, then stopped to contain himself, stroking his chin and placing a hand on his hip and then he stomped from the room; leaving Hermione alone...

Luna sank to the floor outside of the empty great hall. She held onto her knees, fiercely anchoring herself to reality. Hermione had betrayed her one too many times, and she had promised. She had promised! Luna sobbed violently, empty tears wetting her dress. Her choked sobs echoed through the halls, dim morning light shining onto Luna's feet. Luna cried to herself until her throat loosened and her eyes stung from the salty tears that had saturated her skin. Luna looked up when she heard distant footsteps; she wiped her burning eyes and peered down the dimly lit hall. Hermione's head was hanging down, tilted in shame, she had to explain herself to Luna; even though she had nothing to explain. What had happened was painfully apparent; Hermione had betrayed both of the people who she had loved. Both of the people who had loved her, she had betrayed Luna, whom she had promised. She had promised that she would stop all of what she was doing with Ron. But how could she when Ron proclaimed his love for her, when he came to her crying and seeking love. Hermione reached Luna and stopped abruptly at her feet. Luna looked up at Hermione, her eyes bloodshot and sore,

"What do you want from me?" Luna asked in a trembling voice barely above a whisper. Hermione remained silent, thinking of how she could explain her actions to this beautiful woman.

"I don't know what to say Luna, I can't apologize enough" Hermione said, not wanting to meet Luna's eyes. Luna gazed up at Hermione, not planning on saying anything more than she already had.

"I am so sorry Luna..." She paused and met Luna's blank stare "I'll do anything to make it up to you..." Hermione reached down to stroke Luna's moist cheek but Luna pushed Hermione's hand away with a look of disgust.

"I don't want you to apologize for something that I can't possibly forgive you for" Luna tore her eyes away from Hermione's needy gaze. "I'm going need a lot of time before I can truly forgive you." Luna paused wiping snot from her leaking nose.

"I'll wait for you to be ready..." Hermione smiled hopefully at Luna, but Luna didn't return her grin, she looked up at her blankly; no emotion displayed on her face at all. Hermione nodded and turned to walk away, taking Luna's silence as her response. Luna stood before Hermione had taken her first step, Luna strode away. Not letting Hermione have the satisfaction of walking out on her again.


	5. Making Up

**Chapter Five**

Luna prodded her porridge, poking it around and around in her small metallic bowl. It had been almost a month since Luna had found out. She hadn't talked to Hermione, though at many times she had wanted nothing more than to run up to her, pull her into a hug and beg for _her _forgiveness. But Luna had promised herself that she wouldn't succumb to these constant urges; she would be strong, until she was ready to forgive Hermione. Luna peeked through her shroud of blonde hair at Hermione. Ron and Harry were separated from her, sitting at the opposite end of the massive table. Hermione sat with a miserable, pouting look reading the Daily Prophet. Neville and Dean were the only two students that were in an arms length of her; both chatting happily and shooting Hermione the occasional sneer. Luna watched as Hermione received another smirk from the two; then rising to her feet she snapped at the two and rushed out of the Great Hall. Luna stared down at her porridge, considering her next move. She rose from her own seat and walked out of the room, following Hermione at a distance. Luna turned a corner keeping her eyes locked on Hermione, who was hurrying up several flights of stairs. She followed; eager to put their fight to rest. Hermione slumped against the stone wall outside of the third floor girl's lavatory. Luna peered around the corner as Hermione shook with violent sobs; pausing only shortly to choke out a pained moan. Luna stepped out into the hall and strode up to Hermione, her head held unusually high; stopping just in front of the sobbing girl.

"Well you've gotten what you want" Hermione barked out, her face streaked with tears but nevertheless breath-taking. "No one will talk to me Luna!" Hermione shrieked, wiping a mucus bubble from her nose. "Not Harry, not Ron!" Hermione moaned and dramatically let her head hang continuing to cry.

"And that is my fault how?" Luna countered sharply. Hermione looked up in awe at Luna's sudden burst of courage. "If I do remember correctly, it was your _own_ decision to cheat on _me _with Ron." Luna stared coldly at the quaking girl. Hermione's mouth opened wordlessly, like a fish out of water. "I came to tell you that I forgive you, but if you want to blame me for what you've done then I'll leave." She glared at Hermione, waiting for a response. When she did not receive one she turned away and began walking back to the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted as Luna strode away. Luna smiled quickly before she turned and stalked back, she wanted to make Hermione hurt just as she had.

"I'm sorry" Hermione gasped, reaching out for Luna's hand but Luna crossed her arms stubbornly. She wouldn't let Hermione fool her again, they way she had so many times.

"You're right; it isn't your fault at all." Hermione paused and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. "I'm so sorry Luna; I'll do anything to make it up to you." Hermione pleaded; her eyes wet with fresh tears. Luna shifted her weight onto her other foot and remained silent; looking down at Hermione who was practically begging her for something she wasn't sure she could give.

"I've already forgiven you Hermione; you don't need to drag it out." Luna said, regretting her words immediately. They sounded so harsh coming from her mouth; like the sting of a honey bee, sharp and unexpected. Hermione stared blankly, her lower lip quivering and tears welling up in swollen eyes. Luna sighed heavily and took a seat next to Hermione on the floor; pulling her into a loose hug. Hermione sobbed against Luna's chest; Luna squirmed under Hermione's weight, feeling her warm tears seeping through her own shirt.

"I'm so sorry Luna!" Hermione sobbed; lifting her head from Luna's now soggy button up blouse.

"I don't know why I blamed you. I didn't mean to blame you; I'm just so emotional about this. You were right about it all; I should've broken things up with Ron a long time ago. But I've gotten what I deserve… Right?" Hermione stared up into Luna's vacant eyes, waiting for a response. She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes,

"I suppose so Hermione, but you did promise me… How do you expect me to trust you again?" Hermione muttered to herself, not know how to defend herself any longer.

"I'll do anything" Hermione whispered "Anything to make it up to you… No matter how long it takes Luna." Luna looked down at her, another side of Hermione she had never seen was this; she was begging to have her back, she looked absolutely pathetic and Luna was struggling not to cave in.

"You'll have to work for it this time," Luna stopped thinking of the correct way to phrase her requests "And this time… If I find you cheating again, then that's it. I won't put up with this again." Luna wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek with her petite thumb, staring at the only person she had loved almost as much as her mother. Luna's eye teared at the thought; Hermione was so very precious to her. She couldn't afford to lose her now, not like this. Luna wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, pressing her head into her thick tuft of hair; breathing in the memorable scent.

"I will, I will…" Hermione muttered into Luna's shoulder; pulling her close, her fear now dissolved. "I'll do it all Luna… Just please don't leave me." Hermione whispered, praying that Luna wouldn't let go. Luna stroked Hermione's head, closing her eyes at the words. But how could she know that Hermione truly meant all of this, how could she know that this was any different than before?

Hermione sat on the wide ledge of one of the many windows, resting against the cool glass. Her eyes fluttering closed against the bright morning sunlight. Hermione daydreamed briefly before a raw voice awoke her.

"Fancy seeing you here…" Ron muttered, taking a seat beside Hermione at the window. He gazed out the glass; his upper lip twitching angrily.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione started "But what's happened was for the best. I would've hurt you in the end anyways…" Hermione stood, preparing to walk away. Ron grabbed hold of her wrist, a confused look plastered pale face.

"I'm sorry what?" Ron said in a hushed tone, "Does this mean that you're leaving _me_ for that crazy Lovegood girl?" A look of disgust crawled onto his plump lips, "After all we've done together? After all this time?" Hermione stared back slack jawed, fearing this unfamiliar side of Ron. Ron tightened his grip on her, "I thought that you would've come crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness. But you go and you… you." He paused, his cheeks growing red with rage. "You go and you make a fool out of the both of us!" He finished in a guttural tone, flinging Hermione's hand out of his grasp.

"Ron, I love her… I don't know what else to say." Hermione's eye watered as she glanced down at her purpling wrist, the blood pounding in her chest. Ron looked up at her from his seat, grinding his teeth. He stood and stalked off without another word, muttering under his breath

"That's what you get for shagging a mud blood…" Hermione watched as he broke into a jog and sped up the stairs towards the commons. She looked down at her wrist, which was now and angry red color. Ron's hand print glared angrily from her tender flesh. She was lost in something between fury and devastation as she cupped her head in her hands and cried into them.

"Hermione?" Luna called worriedly, "Hermione what's wrong?" Luna questioned shrilly as she sprinted down the hall towards her. She wiped her eyes quickly and applied a false smile to her lips,

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Luna looked her up and down, taking in her puffy eyes and the angry red blotch on her wrist.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Luna knelt in front of her pulling her sleeve up to examine the mark more closely. Hermione shook her off, yanking her sleeve down.

"I'm fine Luna, don't worry" Hermione smiled warmly through the tears, as she caressed Luna's cheek. Luna gazed back, her eyes filled with confusion,

"But your wrist" Luna began, indicating towards it. Hermione stopped her by putting a finger to her lips,

"I'm fine Luna, don't worry please." Hermione stroked her cheek, her heart beat slowing. She sighed as Luna wiped at her face, erasing every sign of tears. "I was only making it up to you…" Hermione whispered, a reluctant smile spreading across her face. Luna's jaw dropped as she understood and she took a seat beside Hermione; holding her hands in hers and stoking them anxiously.

"As long as you say that you're alright." Luna looked at Hermione with a look of uneasiness hanging heavy in her eyes. Hermione smiled at Luna's concern, and nodded once more.

"I'm fine…"

Luna smiled, unsure of herself. "Well then, you don't want to miss supper." Luna stood motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"No I suppose not." Hermione smiled and took Luna's hand. The two strode into the Great Hall, hand in hand and beaming. Luna grinned encouragingly and squeezed Hermione's hand as several first year students shot them looks of surprise. The room grew silent for a moment and then was filled with the noise of whispers between students and houses. Hermione looked at the floor, her grip on Luna's hand slackening. They both took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Luna smoothing her skirt as she sat on the hard wooden bench. The students surrounding her and Hermione were staring at them intently and whispering furiously between each other. Luna pursed her lips at this, glancing over to Hermione who was pretending to examine the usual silverware at the table. Anger rose inside Luna's gut, she could understand the gossip around Hermione and Ron's affair though she did not approve of it she remained silent.

"You don't reckon that… You know they're together?" Seamus muttered under his breath to Lavender Brown as he peeked the top of his History of Magic book.

"Well I'm not truly sure" whispered Lavender "But the thought of it just makes me disgusted, I mean really. " Lavender shook her head, curls bouncing as she did so. Luna turned to look at Hermione who was twiddling her thumbs and trying not to make eyes contact with any of her peers. Luna was filled with fury, who were any of them to judge? She stood quickly holding onto Hermione's shoulder for support as she stood atop the bench giving Lavender an angry scowl.

"For all of you who are wondering, yes it is true. Hermione and I are together," Luna wavered slightly on the bench, positioning her feet and releasing Hermione's shoulder. "It absolutely appalls me, you're gossiping about us. It isn't as if this is something out of the ordinary, two people in love." Luna's voice rose and she locked eyes with Seamus. "It's absolutely despicable all of this! Hermione and I came in here to eat like the rest of you! Not to be laughed at or talked about! It is our business and I would prefer if you all kept your noses out of it!" Luna yelled jabbing a finger at Seamus who was using his copy of Bathilda Bagshot's book as a shield against the furious girl. Luna glared around the room once more before hopping down off of the bench and taking a seat again. Making a point to grab Hermione's cheeks between her two palms and kiss her deeply before grabbing up a fork and knife and sawing away at her chicken. Hermione stared at Luna with a look a shock, the room was silent, besides Luna's clinking of fork and knife. Hermione's cheeks blushed violently and her heart pumped faster, but then a slightly drunken looking Slughorn stood and whooped happily, but then being met by the angry stares of his colleges he sat, the smile still painted vividly under his thick moustache. Hermione sat her eyes wide with fear, welcoming the slow chatter that spilled from the students.

"Remember," Luna said quietly, chewing a piece of chicken. "You're making it up to me, and this is just something that we will always have to endure." She paused and swallowed, "Perhaps not the speech bit, but the gossip yes. And I absolutely refuse to just slink away at the slightest mentioning of us. I intend to stand up for the both of us, just as I did." Luna finished a pleased smile working its way from her lips to Hermione's.

"You really are something Luna." Hermione shook her head slowly, the smile still twitching upon her lips. Luna took another small bite of chicken and said in a matter of fact tone,

"I know." Hermione grinned uncontrollably and pecked her lightly on the lips, Luna swallowed in surprise, "Thanks." Hermione turned to her uneaten plate of salmon, and said

"It's my pleasure." The two finished their meals in room that was no longer silent, after a few titters and jeers from the crowd, several students followed Slughorn and clapped loudly, though they were quickly silenced by their disapproving classmates. Luna smiled happily to herself, it didn't matter what the other's thought as long as she and Hermione were happy.


	6. Foul Ball

**Chapter Six**

Luna plucked a single blade of grass from the soft earth; examining it carefully in the mid-morning sun. Hermione lay in the grass beside her, her arm flung over her eyes to shroud them from the sun. Luna tossed the piece of grass aside and lay down beside her; stretching her limbs above her head.

"Hermione?" Luna asked rolling over onto her side to face her,

"Hmm?" Hermione groaned slightly, sitting up; pieces of grass and seeds stuck into her thick hair. Luna smiled and reached up to pluck out several slices of the fresh stalks.

"I love you" Luna gushed, beaming as she strummed her fingers against her thigh happily. Hermione shook her head,

"I know that Luna," she placed her hand over Luna's affectionately "And I love you to…" She lay back into the grass again, tilting her head towards Luna, a smile playing on her pink lips. She stroked Luna's open palm, her brow furrowing; lines appearing on her forehead. Luna's smile didn't falter; she was used to Hermione's unpredictable moods. In the past week they had spent nearly every moment of their free time together; talking about their goals, kissing until their lips were raw, sitting and not saying a word but still knowing precisely what the other wanted. Luna rolled over onto her back, her hand still clutching onto Hermione's. She stared dreamily at the clouds, picking out unicorns, glumbumbles, and imps from the puffy clouds.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed to no one in particular "Well that one looks like a grindylow!" Hermione looked over, trying to spot it in the cover of clouds. Luna grinned to herself, how amazingly lucky was she to have someone like Hermione. Even if most of their classmates were quite wary around them now; wanting to avoid another outburst from Luna. They had each other, that was enough for Luna and she hoped that it was enough for Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and sat up, dusting off her robes; a worried look had replaced the grin that had been there moments ago.

"Luna, I've been meaning to tell you something actually." Luna folded her arms beneath her head, expecting another rant about Professor McGonagall's deduction of five house points. Hermione's cheeks blushed violently; Luna could feel her pulse thrashing about under the smooth skin of her wrist.

"Well Luna, you see…" Hermione said, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. Luna's flicked a fly from her nose casually and stared, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"I… I haven't had my uh…" Hermione's voice quavered and she swallowed quickly before finishing.

"My period…" Hermione looked as if someone had slapped her across her face, her eyes wide and fearful. Luna thought for minute, still studying the clouds for creatures.

"I don't follow" Luna said evenly, pushing herself up to a sitting position as the words sunk in. Hermione couldn't have conceived a child with her, so that meant… Oh god, it was Ron's, Luna's heart dropped and she swallowed back words that she knew wouldn't help the situation. Hermione folded her hands into her lap, wringing them and biting her lower lip nervously.

"Wait…" Luna pushed a loose strand of hair from her face, "So does this mean that you think…" She stopped, not wanting to say it aloud. "Does this mean that you think you're p-pregnant?" Luna's face was coated in shock, her heart beat thundering under her ribs. Hermione nodded quickly as two Ravenclaw students ran past them; shouting transfiguration charms at each other.

"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean for this to happen." Hermione grasped Luna's hand in her own and Luna made no attempt to push her away.

"But didn't you and Ron…" She shuddered at the very thought, "Didn't you two use protection?" Hermione shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Luna sighed, petting Hermione's forearm reassuringly. The past month made sense now, the mood swings… Yes mainly just the mood swings but now it all fit together. Luna pulled Hermione's head into her lap, stroking her hair as she contemplated what to do.

"Well," Luna began carefully "We'll have to get you to Madame Pomfrey's. Just to make sure that you are…" Luna stopped her sentence awkwardly not wanting to believe it herself. Hermione bolted up again, her face streaked with tears but her eyes no longer looking sad.

"But what," She swallowed again lowered her voice to a whisper "What'll I do with it? I mean you can't exactly expect me to haul it around Hogwarts can you?" She crumpled into Luna's lap again, hiding her face with a hand. Luna considered this, while holding onto Hermione for support, though she was the one who needing comfort.

"Things will be alright Hermione, there's no need for tears. We just have to make sure that you are pregnant" Luna's voice faltered at the last word. "If you are, then we'll figure it out. But if you aren't then we'll just continue with out lives. Just like that." Luna knew that she was flat out lying to this girl, this girl who she would do anything to protect from her own mistakes. This girl that she loved more than ever. Luna held the crying girl tight to her, chewing her lip anxiously as she waited for Hermione to right herself so that the two could go to the hospital wing. Luna watched absentmindedly as the two Ravenclaws hurried by again, this time the shorter girl had antlers protruding from her scalp.

"Come back! I know how to fix it!" Yelled the tubby boy as he struggled to run after her; the little girl's reply was merely a shriek of filthy curses.

Luna held Hermione's sweaty palm as she reclined on one of the Hospital Wing's starchy, white beds. Hermione looked about the room nervously, if she was in fact pregnant, what would she tell her parents? What could she tell them...? Madame Pomfrey bustled back into sight, carrying a white sheet and her own wand. She gave Hermione a disapproving look as she took a seat at the side of her bed; laying the white sheet at Hermione's feet.

"Now this won't hurt a bit" She muttered; the tip of her wand beginning to glow. She moved the wand in a circular motion just about Hermione's pelvis. A light started to glow from beneath Hermione's shirt; it rose quickly up from under the material a small blob floating in the middle of the light. Hermione shrieked as the figure inside the light came into focus; the blob which was barely recognizable as a fetus came into focus. A small baby curled up tight into itself, with a disproportionately large head and feet that were not yet formed. Hermione jumped at the sight of this, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her squeal of shock.

"Is that… It?" Hermione asked leaning forward to examine the tiny babe. Madame Pomfrey nodded, her frown lines becoming more apparent. She waved her wand again and the small blob had disappeared and the light returned itself under Hermione's shirt. Madame Pomfrey pushed the chair away and straightened her dress, looking rather angry.

"So that means that she is?" Luna asked, looking from the shocked Hermione to the nurse.

"Well it would appear so Miss Lovegood." She said frankly, pursing her lips as she looked at two.

"I'm going to have to inform your parents Miss Granger. But seeing as they are muggles, I will make sure to explain it to them appropriately." She glanced back at the two once more and then hurried into her office, muttering to herself. Luna looked immediately to Hermione, ready to jump up and wipe away her tears, to hold her while she sobbed. But to her surprise, Hermione was sitting there silently, a small smile had settled on her lips.

"Well, what're we going to do?" Hermione asked, the smile remaining. "Well I mean what am I going to do?" She folded her hand over her flat stomach, her knuckles white from where she has been gripping them.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Luna asked, not knowing by any means what she should do.

"Well, I know that I want it. Whether or not it means that I have to leave Hogwarts, I can't just give it away." Hermione looked down at herself, biting her lips while she thought. Luna remained silent, staring at Hermione dreamily, thinking of what it might be like. Hermione leaving Hogwarts, the very thought made her eyes water and her stomach churn.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… But I don't have to figure it out right now. I mean I have eight months to think about it right?" Hermione asked, reaching for Luna's hand. Luna nodded in an automatic movement. Of course she thought, she would support Hermione's decisions. No matter what it was, she would follow her to her own death if it meant that they would have a moment more together.

Luna walked slowly beside Hermione down the hall to the Gryffindor Commons. Luna, her hand tucked inside Hermione's grip. Hermione leaned her weary head against Luna's shoulder; the excitement of the day had worn her down. Hermione was unsure of her own actions at the moment, not knowing where she would go from here. But one thing was certain, she was doing everything she could to make it all up to Luna and she was getting what she deserved


	7. Lost Hope

**Chapter 7**

Luna rubbed her hand over Hermione's back in circular motions; humming softly to herself as Hermione vomited into the toilet.

"Shh, you're alright." Luna crooned, stroking Hermione's back as she heaved again. Hermione wiped her mouth with a bit of toilet tissue that Luna had handed her. She shut her eyes and swallowed back the awful taste that was coating her mouth.

"Fell any better?" Luna asked hopefully, her hand now unmoving on Hermione's back. She answered by leaning over the toilet and retching again; her whole body tensing. Hermione slumped against the cool wall of the bathroom; her head throbbing. Luna leaned in and pecked Hermione quickly on the lips; regretting this quite soon, smacking her lips at the awful taste. Hermione giggled at this, her hand lying lazily over thighs. Luna looked up grinning, it had been almost three weeks since they had found out and smiles from Hermione had been rare. She clapped enthusiastically,

"There's the smile that I've missed!" Luna grabbed hold of her hand as Hermione leaned over the toilet again, her thin body heaving. Hermione spat into the water and stood, her stomach settling slightly. Hermione rested her hand over her small bump, smiling down at it.

"C'mon Luna" She sighed taking Luna's hand in hers and walking from the lavatory quite slowly so as not to disturb her stomach.

"So, I was thinking about things last night, and I was wondering." Luna paused, strolling along by Hermione's side. "Do you think that we should tell Ron?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the name, partially out of fear but more out of wanting. She cleared her throat, considering this herself.

"Well, I don't think that he'll be particularly thrilled!" Hermione snapped, her cheeks blushing shortly after at her temper; her hand placed absentmindedly over her stomach. She squeezed Luna's hand in apology, "I'll tell him Luna, I just need to wait for the right time." Hermione tipped Luna's chin up with a finger, looking into her big eyes as if this was the first time her own eyes had been graced by her beauty. Luna smiled as Hermione leaned in to steal a quick kiss, stroking Luna's neck; making her shiver in excitement. Hermione smiled at this and pulled Luna in the opposite direction that they had been walking.

"But we'll miss dinner! They were having pudding!" Luna exclaimed as Hermione pulled her along the halls, racing with Luna in tow to a nearby broom closet just off the Great Hall. Hermione shut the door behind them; the room dark and cramped but private all the same.

"But what if" Luna grunted as she yanked her shirt over her head, "What if Filch decides that he is in the mood for some dusting?" Hermione silenced Luna, pressing her hot lips against Luna's, roaming her soft flesh with blind but eager hands. Luna ignored her worrying mind and let Hermione cover her with kisses; her warm breath tickling her skin. She heard Hermione rustling in the dark and feeling cloth brush her arm. Luna's drew in a sharp breath as Hermione bit at the skin on her shoulder. Luna's hands searched in the darkness and she found Hermione's body in the black; pulling her close and kissing her hungrily; making her way down to the smooth skin of her neck. Luna's hand crawled up and down her lover, leaving no area of skin unexplored. Hermione's breathing quickened, now coming in sharp rasps through the shadows. Luna slipped her hands into the back pockets of Hermione's jeans and pulled her hips close to hers; wrapping a legs around Hermione in an effort to draw her closer. Hermione squealed in delight as Luna bit at her ear; her breath rasping into Hermione's ear.

"Yeah, it's quite unfair. McGonagall gives loads of homework though." Commented a clear voice outside the door, too close for comfort. Luna listened; her ears wary as the she listened to the person walk away. Hermione kissed her once on the lips again; eager to resume but Luna listened not daring to move an inch until she was sure that the girl had left.

"C'mon then" Hermione caressed Luna's bare back, letting her hand glide down over Luna's soft skin. She shivered, her skin tingling at every point of contact.

"Much better than pudding" Luna breathed, as she launched herself onto Hermione once more, her hands rooted at her waist; the small swell of Hermione's stomach becoming apparent. Luna had forgotten her predicament; but the slight bump under her hands made her freeze. Hermione pulled her closer; sighing happily, her hands linked around Luna's neck. Luna continued on more carefully; her fingers extremely aware as she inched them up Hermione's chest. Luna pressed her lips to Hermione's ample breasts; they heaved under her touch, Hermione's chest rising with every moan. Luna crouched down, beginning to undo Hermione's skirt while she held a hand at the small of Hermione's back. Hermione doubled over clutching her stomach in the dark and knocking her head into Luna's.

"Ouch!" Hermione breathed, straightening herself up again. Luna stood, cupping what she believed to be Hermione's cheek in her hand.

"What's wrong love?" She asked concern building in her tone. Hermione's hand sped to her lower abdomen again; her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the pain to pass. Luna's eyes were wide with fear; she placed her hand on Hermione's back,

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna's voice was shrill; she held onto Hermione until she stood again; her breath short.

"Shirt" Hermione uttered, her hand not leaving her small swell; "My shirt!" Hermione shrieked, another pain issuing into her pelvis. Luna searched frantically in the small space; her hands touched a soft fabric and she thrust it into Hermione's quaking hands. Hermione pulled the shirt over her head, her heart beginning to race in panic; she felt liquid beginning to ooze down her legs. Luna righted herself, buttoning her shirt quickly and listening intently to Hermione who had become quite silent. Hermione opened the door of the broom closet and hurried down the hall to the hospital wing. Luna followed her closely staring down at her marching legs in shock; they had blood trailing down them, leaking into the fabric of her long socks. Luna slipped her shoulder under Hermione's arm as she bent over and clutched her stomach, wincing slightly. Luna supported Hermione's weight as they entered the hospital wing; Hermione's socks now drenched in dark, wet blood. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to the two girls; leading Hermione over to one of the stiff beds and drawing a curtain around them with a flick of her wand. Luna stood in shock; listening to Hermione's gasps coming from behind the curtain. Luna turned on her heel and set off towards the door of the hospital wing; she stalked down the halls which were now swarming with students going to their commons after dinner. Luna searched the crowd; an alarmed look on her face as she strode along, her long hair snarled slightly and her skirt decorated with patches of Hermione's blood. She locked eyes on him; he was a short way down the hall as she rushed forward, breaking into a sprint. Ron's mouth gaped at Luna; who was pushing past students and dashing in his direction. Luna's body slammed into Ron, she grabbed the collar of his shirt just as he had turned to run. Luna dragged him down the hall away from the swarm of on looking children; looking quite insane, her hair billowing out behind her and her face with a look of utter determination. Ron snapped to his senses as Luna turned a corner onto an empty hall. Luna pushed Ron into a hard wooden door leading into Flitwick's office.

"This is all your fault!" Luna shrieked; slamming Ron against the door with as much force as she had. Ron's mouth gaped still but in a swift move he pulled her off of him and took a step forward; staring her dead in the eyes.

"What are you screaming at me about, you crazy old bat?" Ron whispered fiercely, looking up and down the halls so as not to be seen. Luna rushed forwards and pounded her balled fists against Ron's chest, shutting her eyes and grunting in exasperation. Ron grabbed hold of her thin wrists until she stopped; her arms going limp in his. Luna looked up at Ron, her hair splayed over her face and her eyes shining in the dim light of the torches that lined the walls.

"I'm going to lose her because of you!" Luna murmured; plump tears rolling down her face. She looked intently at Ron, who was still holding her tightly,

"What are you talking about? If this about Hermione I didn't do anything to her, you've got the wrong person Luna."

Luna stared at him, fury boiling in her stomach; "Hermione is in the hospital wing because of you!" Luna screamed at Ron; pushing against his grip.

"I don't understand Luna, why's she in there?" Luna's mouth opened in a silent sob; she flopped onto the ground shaking with powerful sobs.

"I can't lose her!" Luna sobbed, clutching her face which was wet with stopped beside her; watching her trembling form for a moment and then standing, ready to walk away. Luna gasped in mid sob; glaring at Ron who was now hurrying down the hall towards the central staircase. Luna stood and followed Ron; keeping her distance and watching from around a corner as he stopped to speak to Seamus at the base of the stairs. Luna crept up on him, much like a cat stalking its next feast. Luna stood behind Ron and then cleared her throat loudly; Ron spun around an annoyed look on his face.

"Luna, I've already told-"He stopped as Luna slapped his cheek with all the strength that she could muster and pointed her wand in between his eyes,

"Locomoter Mortis!" She cried and Ron's body contracted, his legs zipping to his sides as well as his arms. He fell to the ground, now at the mercy of Luna; who wasn't feeling particularly merciful at the moment. Luna kicked Ron in the gut until Seamus pulled her away; shouting something about her being just as insane as her father. Luna scowled at him and rushed off down the hall towards Hermione.

Luna sat outside the Hospital Wing, her head buried in her arms; her head throbbing from crying for so long.

"Miss Lovegood?" Madame Pomfrey called standing just inside the Hospital and poking out her head; she spotted Luna whose head had popped up at her entrance. "Miss Granger is asking to see you, but she's awfully weak. I'll allow you to see her, but for no longer than" She glanced down at her watch "Half past. Then I expect that you return to your commons." She pursed her lips and stood aside letting Luna dart in, searching for Hermione amongst the white beds.

"Luna?" Hermione said in barely above whisper her face pale and sweaty. Luna rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and stoking her face; smiling at her but Hermione's face stayed quite still. She neither frowned nor smiled, her face frozen in between.

"I've lost it." Hermione whispered, staring ahead out the large windows. Luna's mouth twitched into a confused frown,  
"What do you mean Mione?" Luna asked, her hand falling to Hermione's hand as she leaned in closer, staring into her blank eyes. Hermione met her gaze, her pale face looking tired; as if she had aged years in just a small amount of time. She blinked, and opened her dry lips beginning to utter her explanation but then deciding against it she returned her gaze to the blustery evening outside. Luna cupped Hermione's cheek in her palm, smiling encouragingly down at her,

"What'd you want to say love?" Hermione squirmed away from Luna's touch, Luna's hand fell back to her side, her mouth forming a surprised "o". Hermione frowned down at the sheets, her face growing paler as she grasped the blanket, her knuckles white.

"I've lost it." Hermione said again, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean…" Luna whispered, though she knew perfectly well what Hermione was saying; she had to hear it for herself. Hermione glared up at Luna, hot tears spilling from her red, bloodshot eyes,

"I've lost it! It's dead Luna, it's all over!" Hermione screamed; her voice struggling to break through sobs. Luna gaped, her question answered; she had heard it with her own ears but she still couldn't come to terms with the fact. Madame Pomfrey hurried over to the bed, her face pulled tight into a disapproving frown.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger needs her rest. She's been through an awful lot today."

"Well, do you want me to leave?" Luna breathed to Hermione, who had returned her wet gaze over to the window.

"Yes." She whispered coldly, not looking away from the window. Madame Pomfrey ushered a reluctant Luna to the door.  
"She'll be out soon dear, just wait for her to come around. She's been through an awful bit tonight." Madame Pomfrey smiled a sad sort of smile as she shut the door in front of Luna's face.


	8. Patchwork

**Chapter 8**

Luna walked through the double doors of the Hospital Wing, muttering under her breath. It was early morning and the Hospital Wing was silent, Luna doubted that even Madame Pomfrey would be awake this early; after all it was just after dawn and barely any birds had begun to sing. Luna stalked over to Hermione's bed where she lay awake, staring off into space. Luna sat, more timidly today; at her side.

"Good morning beautiful." Luna breathed, testing Hermione's mood. Luna reached behind her where a bouquet of hand picked daises sat; she drew it out and handing them to Hermione. Hermione smiled reluctantly, taking the flowers from Luna's outstretched hand.

"How're you feeling today?" Luna asked tentatively as she stroked Hermione's upturned palm. Hermione frowned, squeezing Luna's hand tenderly,

"Well, I've been better" Hermione started, tears welling up in her tired eyes, "But I'm all right Luna. You've been so sweet to me." Hermione stopped and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with her unoccupied hand. "I really can't thank you enough for that Luna." Hermione smiled meekly up at Luna who returned her smile. Luna reached down to touch Hermione's face,

"It's alright love, I understand." Luna wiped a tear that had sauntered its way down to Hermione's pink lips. Hermione bit her lip, still smiling widely; but her heart thumped angrily inside her ribs. The pain of yesterday still fresh in it; stinging like lemon juice on a neatly sliced wound. Hermione smiled, hoping Luna wouldn't notice the tears that still stung in her eyes, threatening to crash down at any moment. Hermione pulled Luna into a quick kiss, patting her head as Luna arranged herself on the bed next to her. Hermione stroked Luna's golden locks which floated down across her shoulders and adorned the bed as she lay against Hermione's thighs. She worked her fingers through Luna's familiar tresses; shutting her eyes so as to forget her unrelenting pain.

"Do you know what?" Luna asked, rubbing Hermione's leg as she spoke. Hermione murmured, not trusting her voice which quavered inside her throat, unused. Luna paused, holding her hand up into air above her and wriggling about her dainty fingers.

"Hands do look quite a lot like Acromantulas when you think about it." Luna curled her fingers, making her hand crawl above them. "Besides the large bit." Luna became silent, observing her quivering hand as Madame Pomfrey strode through the doors to her office. She looked quite frightening, her hair tousled from sleep and her robes swirling around her ankles as she walked briskly up to the bed. Luna sat, a hand remaining over Hermione's legs protectively.

"Miss Lovegood would you like to explain to me what you are doing here disturbing Granger's sleep? For heavens sake girl, it's not nearly dawn!" Madame Pomfrey finished, her cheeks blushed with anger. Luna sat, not speaking a word as the professor stared her down.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed her poking her index finger up importantly, "And mine isn't nearly as hairy!"

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave; regardless of your hairiness." The aged woman pursed her lips and squelched her eyes closed. No doubt trying to phase Luna who was sitting up perkily, a smiled engorging her eager face.

"Please Professor; couldn't she stay just a bit longer? She hasn't woken me; I wasn't able to sleep very well last night anyways." Hermione looked imploringly at Madame Pomfrey. She placed her hands onto her hips, looking between the two as she thought.

"No, no, no Miss Granger. You've already been pushing your limits lately, I think that Miss Lovegood can wait to see you until this afternoon." Madame Pomfrey sputtered, crossing her arms stubbornly. Hermione began to protest again but Luna's touch on her arm silenced her. She slid off the bed, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder as she stood.

"It's alright Hermione, I'll be back to see you again this afternoon." Luna smiled encouragingly, clutching her hand in farewell. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Hermione, knowing that she had presented her case adequately; she fluffed the starchy white pillows under Hermione's head.

"That will not be necessary; Miss Granger may leave the hospital this evening if she proves to be well rested and ready to return to class." Luna grinned, jumping up and down on the spot with excitement,

"Brilliant! I'll be here after dinner then to walk you to the commons." Luna said, her face showing every bit of enthusiasm that she felt.

*******

Luna walked down the hall towards the Hospital Wing, a bounce in her step like she hadn't had in a few days. Hermione was standing just outside, looking awkwardly up and down the halls and playing with a lock of her own hair as she waited. She turned, a stiff smile spreading over her face and then to Luna's; contagious.

"Hello! Ready for dinner then?" Luna chirped grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Well, I suppose so." Hermione smiled, her own face betraying her; she reached a hand up in reflex to trace the expression, wiping it away as she went. The two walked hand in hand down the many corridors to the Great Hall; content in saying nothing. As they turned the last corner into the entrance hall; Hermione spotted Ron, idling around in front of the large oak doors. Her heart jumped and thumped fiercely, lodged in her throat as she neared him.

"Oh no," Luna muttered looking up and seeing Ron, "Mione, we can also just come back in a bit." Luna stood, biting her lip anxiously as watched Hermione's reaction. Hermione considered this, walking away and returning in just a bit; hiding up in the Commons until the coast was clear. She shook her head,

"No Luna, I have to tell him." Hermione released Luna's grip and pecked her quickly on the cheek; speaking wordlessly as she did so, _I'll be okay…_ Luna's grip slackened and she watched as Hermione strode over to Ron; her legs stiff but her head held high.

"Ron, I'd like to talk to you." Hermione breathed her heart thrashing against her ribs; desperate to free itself from the situation. Ron looked up, a thick cut on his lower lip, which was swollen quite considerably.

"M-Mione? Luna's not with you is she?" Ron looked behind Hermione feverishly, his hand raking through his thick red hair as he scanned the crowds. Hermione headed off, stopping outside of Flitwick's office and crossing her arms; her only defense. Ron shuffled behind, looking Hermione up and down as she stood against the wall.

"Ron, I think that you deserve to know something." Hermione wet her mouth, her heart beat quickening in anticipation. "Well Ron, I've had a miscarriage." She stopped the words sliding over her lips, the meaning in them ready to spring at any moment. Ron's face drained of color, and he rubbed his smooth chin as he thought.

"I'm really sorry about all that Hermione, but why did you want to tell me?" Ron asked dully, letting his eyes wander to the children mulling about the halls. Hermione sighed,

"Well Ron, it was yours." Hermione said, slightly offended by his thickness. "It's not as if I've been flitting about the school shagging guys." Ron went slack jawed and furrowed his light brows,

"Well," He started gingerly, turning over the words in his mouth before he spat them out. "You're better off you know? I mean, what would that do to Hogwarts reputation? We already have you and Luna running round, showing off what freaks you both are." Hermione's face grew warm; a rapid tingle that spread from her mouth to her ears, making her skin swim with fury. She looked up at Ron who was babbling on about her and Luna.

"Do you know what Ron? Maybe Luna and I are freaks, being in love and all while the rest of you just skip to the sex." Hermione rounded on him, staring him down and enjoying the way he squirmed, looking for Luna in the crowd. "And as for you Ron," Hermione paused dramatically, watching the color drain from Ron's freckled cheeks. "I really would prefer Ron, if you didn't talk with Luna or me anymore. And for the record." Hermione spat back, taking in the silence like a thick draught of smoke,

"You have a small penis." Ron's face flushed as he searched for some sort of counter to that. Hermione smiled wickedly and stalked off to a waiting Luna, leaving him babbling.

"What was that about?" Luna asked cautiously as Hermione returned her hand into the small cocoon of Luna's grasp. Hermione grinned at her, a great weight lifted from her chest. She kissed Luna with all of the love that she could possibly muster, breaking the entrance of Luna's pursed lips and exploring the familiar territory of her mouth. She didn't bother to open her eyes, stroking the soft fuzz of Luna's cheek; the baby hairs that crowned her forehead. Hermione's breath quickened as she looked around the empty hall, she grabbed Luna's hand and sprinted off towards the room of requirement; running from the fresh memories that bit at her heels as she ran.

*******

Hermione yanked Luna's shirt over her head; vicious and ready to act like normal again. Luna groaned as Hermione eased her into a kiss, touching her lips to her pallid skin. She sank back into the downy white sheets; begging Luna silently to push her farther into ecstasy, to the point where she lost herself. Luna bent herself over Hermione, covering her bare flesh with her own. She kissed her, flecking her soft skin with love; hoping her kisses would penetrate farther and soothe the internal pain she knew that Hermione felt. Luna spread her palms over the covers; kissing just above Hermione's heart where she knew the hurt ebbed and flowed from the source. She licked the same spot, intending to heal the wound with her love, like a mother's kiss on a sore knee. Hermione lay under Luna silently, her head tilted to the side so that she could observe the snow that was falling thick and heavy out the window. Luna continued down, running her hands down Hermione's firm sides and over her bare breasts as she kissed. Hermione lay as still as stone, her skin prickling where Luna's skin touched her own. She shivered at Luna's gushes of hot air, taking deep breathes and praying that Luna's mouth would wipe away the past few weeks. Luna worked her hands through Hermione's thick hair and slid her hands back up her smooth sides; looking down at her ashen face.

"What's wrong love?" Luna gushed, rolling over onto her side and observing Hermione's face. She pushed up onto her elbow, thick curls tumbling down over her naked skin; and she straddled Luna, kissing her fiercely. Hermione stopped for a moment and looked down at Luna,

"Nothing now." Hermione leaned forward and scooped Luna up into her arms as she slid her tongue over Luna's collarbone. Hermione worked her caresses over Luna's body, stopping occasionally to pay special attention to her lover's needs. She brushed over the soft skin of Luna's breast with her hands, murmuring secrets over the flawless flesh and skimming her taut nipples with tentative hands. She held Luna close as she stroked her into a frenzy, she wrapped herself around her making the best of her work. The two cradled each other as Luna reached her peak; a jumble of limbs as the tingling sensations faded.

"I love you so much." Hermione breathed, holding Luna close as her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. Luna let her head tilt to the side, sweat beads shimmering on her pale brow.

"I love you more." Luna concluded, nuzzling into Hermione's warm and inviting body.


End file.
